


Porch Light

by surlybobbies



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo Square Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlybobbies/pseuds/surlybobbies
Summary: Before he could think too much about it,  Dean had reached over his duffel bag and skated his knuckles across Cas’s cheek, just once, before dropping his hand and his gaze.  “I’ll leave the porchlight on for you,” he had mumbled.(Dean and Cas reunite in Lawrence after meeting in Boston 6 months prior.A square fill for spnfluffbingo: Meeting at the airport)





	Porch Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This ficlet fills a square of the fluff bingo card I received from @spnfluffbingo on Tumblr. Seriously, guys, check them out - it’s easy to fill the prompts, the mod is easy to work with, and you have the whole year to fill the prompts! [Link to the rules.](https://spnfluffbingo.tumblr.com/post/169962592595/spn-fluff-bingo)
> 
> Rebloggable link for this ficlet: [here](http://surlybobbies.tumblr.com/post/171031444671/porchlight-deancas-11k-fluff-for-the)

He was technically at the airport to pick up Sam, but truth be told, Dean was a little (a _lot)_ more nervous about meeting Sam’s roommate. 

The last time Dean had seen Cas was six months ago, when Dean had made his first road trip to visit Sam in Boston. Dean and Cas had hit it off, despite Sam’s fears that Cas’s rusty social skills would put Dean on the defensive. It had actually done the exact opposite, because where Dean had been expecting some uppity college instructor who would turn his nose up at Dean’s leather jacket and work boots, he found Cas - a slightly oblivious college instructor who was sincere and genuine in everything he said and did, just with a slight inclination to stare in open curiosity. 

Dean ended up spending more time with Cas than with Sam, whose last year of law school had begun demanding more and more of his attention. 

“I’m sorry you came all the way here and we haven’t even had dinner together yet,” Sam had said on the third morning of Dean’s visit. He had been just about to leave the apartment, a scarf wrapped halfway around his neck. “Is Cas keeping you company?”

Dean had smiled. “Yeah. Took a walk down Newbury street last night, had dinner.”

Sam’s eyebrows had risen into his hair. “Cas took you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“He hates that place.”

Dean had remembered the way Cas’s smile seemed to soak up the light from the shop displays, the way he had thrown his head back in laughter at Dean’s jokes, the way Dean could have _sworn_ Cas had almost grabbed his gloved hand. “He seemed to like it enough” is all Dean said, then when he heard Cas’s bedroom door opening, smiled widely at Sam. “We’re headed back today, actually.”

On his last full day in Boston, they had stayed in. Cas had helped Dean pack while Sam made lunch. 

“You should come visit me in Lawrence,” Dean had said, too casually to be casual.

Cas’s eyes had grown wide. “Do you mean that?”

Before he could think too much about it, Dean had reached over his duffel bag and skated his knuckles across Cas’s cheek, just once, before dropping his hand and his gaze. “I’ll leave the porch light on for you,” he had mumbled. 

When he had dared to look up, Cas’s eyes were shining. “I’ll miss you.”

Dean had restrained himself from leaning forward and erasing the furrow of Cas’s brow with a brush of his lips. Instead he had found himself unfolding and then refolding a pair of jeans just so he had something to do with his hands. “You have my number. And you’re coming to visit, remember?”

And that visit started the minute Dean caught sight of Sam at the airport, easily a head taller than everyone else. Dean waved his hands in an arc over his head, and was rewarded with an equally enthusiastic wave from his brother. 

He caught sight of Cas next to Sam, and when Cas’s gaze met his, Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away. Cas stared at Dean as he approached, mouthing something over and over to himself. When he got close enough to hear, Dean realized it was _his name_ that Cas was repeating, and that was why, when Cas threw his arms around him, Dean found himself with teary eyes.

“Yeah, Cas,” he said, wrapping his arms around Cas’s back, turning his face into Cas’s hair. “It’s me.”

“It’s you,” Cas said, his mouth muffled by Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s me,” Sam said weakly to Dean’s right. 

Dean gave him an apologetic look, but there was no way he was going to let go of Cas any time soon. “Heya, Sammy. Can we catch up later? Keys are in my pocket.”

Sam sighed as he reached into Dean’s jacket pocket. “I’m giving you 10 minutes before I tear you two apart,” he said, then patted them both on the shoulder before leaving, hauling his luggage behind him.

Dean and Cas stayed embracing for the better half of a minute. They weren’t dating, despite the tender way they’d said goodbye over Dean’s duffel; Dean’s visit had been too short to establish anything solid, and he hadn’t had the balls to ask for anything else from Cas other than a promise to send a few text messages every now and then. 

The text messages had come every day once Dean landed in his hometown, but Cas had never pushed beyond what they had in Boston. It had made Dean anxious about this meeting, that all the signals Cas had been sending like a beacon in Boston had all been a misunderstanding. 

But as Cas’s arms tightened around Dean’s shoulders, Dean thought that maybe things might change here in Lawrence, where Sam had taken his first steps, where Dean lived and breathed and worked.

Cas was the one to pull away from the hug first. His eyes were dry, but his voice was shaky when he said, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean thrust his hands into his jacket pockets, where he clenched and unclenched them restlessly. “Hey.”

“I missed you.”

The expression on Cas’s face was open and sincere and _tired_. Dean swallowed and reached out slowly, encouraged by the way Cas didn’t flinch away from the hand that Dean curved around his cheek.

Cas’s eyes fluttered once against the warmth of Dean’s hand, then his eyes were focused on Dean’s again. “Does this mean the porch light is still on?” he said softly, hopefully.

Dean let out a startled laugh. “I promised you I’d keep it on, didn’t I?”

“Just checking.” Cas clutched the front of Dean’s jacket and pulled. 

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek, gratified when he felt Cas sigh against his jaw. 

Then Cas turned his head and they were kissing - slowly, at first, then a little dirtier once Cas opened up. Dean’s hands made their way under Cas’s jacket to drag his fingers down Cas’s sides.

Cas drew back. “This is not appropriate,” he said, though he seemed loathe to pull away much farther than a few inches. 

“No, it isn’t,” Sam’s voice agreed. “Seriously, let’s go. People are staring. I have to stay here for a month, and I don’t want a reputation.”

Dean snorted, but he pulled away all the same. He took one of Cas’s bags and linked their hands together. “Shall we?” he asked Cas, nodding toward the direction Sam had started in.

Cas’s answering smile was bright and wide, like it was in Boston. Dean was going to do everything he could to keep it that way.


End file.
